


fifty kisses

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, injuries, just a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: (rating + tags will change as chapters are added)50 prompts for 50 madaleo kisses~





	1. ...goodmorning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [survivalinstinctvalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/gifts).



> idea from the totally awesome writing jesus~ @survivalinstinctvalkryia
> 
> check out her maoritsu versions of these prompts!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611865/chapters/36248082
> 
> (prompt link)  
> https://aurorasmemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i
> 
> hope you enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunlight flooding the hotel room~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops hey i can add these now!! 1 down,, 50 to go~!!

Madara opens the curtains, morning sunlight filling the hotel room and bathing everything in hues of yellow and gold. He looks out the window with a soft smile, running a hand through his disheveled hair. The view isn’t the greatest, but it’s nothing to complain about. The city streets below him are busy, bustling with life.

An alarm blares, and Madara quickly jumps onto the bed to shut it off, hoping it hasn’t woken Leo. He grimaces as the ginger stirs on the bed opposite his. Leo’s turned to face him now, and Madara can't help but snicker a little at the sight.

There’s drool on the pillow, Leo’s mouth hanging open as he snores. He’s lying on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed while the other is above his head. Reddish-orange locks of hair are sticking out in every direction, tie discarded, sitting on the nightstand. The sheets are tangled around his legs, and Madara can’t stop the immediate thought of _‘this is the cutest boy in the world.’_

Madara gets up, carefully sitting down on the side of Leo’s bed. “Leo~san,” he hums, pushing the shorter’s messy bangs back. ‘ _His face is warm…_ ’ Being this close to Leo, he can see every faint freckle, and how the way the light falls on his face makes it look like he’s glowing, and the way his shirt is a bit too loose, pale skin of his collarbone exposed—

“Mama~?” Leo opens his eyes, turning over onto his back. Emerald irises with flecks of gold within them look up at Madara, a smile on his lips. “It’s morning already..?” He glances at the open window, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Yes~ yes! Early bird gets the worm, Le~o-san!” Madara laughs, drawling out Leo’s name. He ruffles the ginger’s hair a little, hand then sliding to the back of his neck. He leans down, closing the distance between them by planting a kiss to Leo’s forehead. Madara can feel the warmth that spreads down Leo’s neck, and has to suppress a chuckle when Leo growls at him.

“Mikejimama~,” Leo whines, a distinct pout on his lips. “That’s no fair, you know?”

“Mm~? How so?” Madara rests his chin on his free hand with an amused expression.

Leo shifts so he’s sitting up on his knees, copying Madara’s actions, ruffling his hair, sliding a hand down to the nape of his neck. He moves in, mouth less than an inch away from Madara’s. Madara tenses a bit, Leo’s breath hot on his lips.

“You gotta do it like this,” Leo mumbles, kissing Madara with an indescribable softness. Though it only lasts a moment, Madara finds himself replaying it in his mind over and over, as if to convince himself that _‘yes, that actually just happened.’_

“You’re making a funny face,” Leo laughs, his usual boisterous personality shining through as he blinks the last traces of sleepiness away. He pokes at Madara’s nose tilting his head.

“O-oh, am I~?” Madara stutters involuntarily, a heavy flush painting his cheeks. “Is it a bad one?”

“Mmm~ nah. It’s cute.” Leo states, plain as day. “Now c’mon, Mama, let’s have breakfast. I’m hungry.” And with that, Leo takes Madara’s hand, smiling at him with the brightness of a thousand suns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it!!! time to go pet my dog ehe


	2. ...goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonlight on the boardwalk~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~ quick update. this ain’t gonna be a daily thing, just quick 400-500 word drabbles whenever i feel like writing. i’m Kind of ona roll rn~ lets go~!!

“Mama~ I’m tired.” Leo calls out, Madara dragging him by the hand down the boardwalk. Shimmering moonlight reflects off of peaceful water, not a cloud in the sky to block it. It’s not particularly busy there that night, a few other couples and groups walking around together in high spirits. The lights of all the rides are blindingly bright, and they make Leo’s eyes hurt a little. ‘ _It’s so colourful… and it’s pretty, but…_ ’ he yawns, drowsiness taking over. It’s been a really long, but fun, day, exploring the city with Mama.

Madara halts, turning to Leo with a laugh. “Sorry~ sorry. I’m just excited, Leo-san~, this is like a festival~!” He singsongs, waiting for Leo to take those last few steps and catch up. ‘ _It’s hard to keep up with his boundless energy… even for me_ ’ he huffs at the thought. ‘ _He’s always shone so brightly… but I—_ ‘

His train of thought is completely derailed as Madara scoops him up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style. “Ack-! Mikejimama, what’re you doing?!” Leo squeals, arms flailing. “Lemme down~”

“Nuh~uh, Leo-san.” He begins walking with a chuckle, carrying Leo with ease. Leo isn’t even that heavy, but it’s still fairly impressive. “You’re sleepy, right~? Let Mama carry you back to the car, ‘n then you can doze off.” Madara hums.

The ginger rests his head on the brunet’s shoulder, sighing. “I don’t like when Mama carries me…” He whines, Madara giving him a questioning look. “I’m not a little kid, you know~.”

“I know~.” Madara nods, smiling down at him. The way the multicoloured lights illuminate his features, somehow making him look infinitely more beautiful than he already does everyday. Leo tucks his face into the side of Madara’s neck, exhaling slowly. “But it’s alright to let people take care of you, Leo-san. I want to take care of you, Leo~san.”

Leo can’t find words, can’t think of a phrase or sentence to respond with, can’t get one of his usual “i love you~”’s past his trembling lips. So, he simply grabs Madara’s face, planting a kiss just between his brows, but above his nose.

“Goodnight, Mama.” Leo says, voice just barely above a whisper as he nestles himself into the warmth of Madara’s chest. ‘ _Even if he babies me sometimes… I guess it’s not so bad to have him taking care of me…_ ’

“Goodnight, Leo-san.” Madara chuckles, carrying Leo down the boardwalk, moonlight falling on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 !!!


	3. ...goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbyes at the airport~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhn bit aangsty?? LIKE NOT REALLY BUT THEY CRY A LITTLE

Leo can’t help the tears stinging the corners of his eyes, clinging to Madara’s arm in the airport terminal. His throat feels drier than the desert, none of the thoughts swirling around in his head able to make their way to his mouth. It’s unusual, for the usual loud and rowdy “king” to be so quiet. All he can mumble is a broken “Please don’t go…”

‘ _Please don’t leave me._ ’

“It’ll be okay.” Madara laughs, he laughs, even though there are tears wetting his face too. Goodbyes are always hard between the two, this one more difficult than most. “I’ll only be gone for a little while, Leo-san. It’ll be okay.”

Leo nods, he knows this, but it still hurts. It hurts a lot, to be left behind like this. But he knows, Madara has to go, he has important things to do, a world to explore, but _still_ —

“What am I supposed to do without you?”

Madara smiles, patting Leo’s head. “Mm~ compose some things, go to school, maybe? I know it’s hard, but just try, _for me_ , okay?” Leo growls quietly at that, burying his face into Madara’s chest. He can hear the brunets breathing, his heartbeat, smell his cologne. Familiar, intimate things. Things he won’t get to experience for weeks. Even so, it calms him down, just enough so he can nod once more. “I-I’ll try.”

“Good boy~,” Madara hums, taking a hand off his suitcase and wrapping his arms around Leo. He rubs tiny circles into the ginger’s back, attempting to help him relax a bit. There’s a strangled grunt from Leo, and he wipes his eyes with a sleeve as he pushes Madara back. The taller stumbles back a few steps, not surprised. “Leo-san..?” He murmurs, watching the shorter’s expression like a hawk.

“You better take good care of yourself, okay?” Leo sniffles, punching him softly in the stomach. Relief floods over Madara and he lets out a breathy laugh, hanging his head. After a moment, he lifts it up again, grinning. “Of course I will.”

Leo smiles, even if it’s only a little. “Good. I’d never forgive Mama if he didn’t~” He then gets on the tips of his toes, yanking on Madara’s shirt collar to pull him closer, just close enough to give him a quick, chaste kiss. It’s sincere, more honest than many of Leo’s words, more kind than any “i love you’s” he’s ever said, every phrase and thought in his mind funneled into one quick action. Madara gasps softly against his lips out of shock, jade eyes going wide before softening as the corner of his mouth tugs up in a smile. Leo pulls back, eyes still red, but face noticeably brighter. “Now get going, you’re gonna miss your flight if you don’t.”

“See you in two weeks, Leo-san~!” Madara picks up his suitcase, throwing a wave over his shoulder. His pace picks up from a walk to a fast jog, running across the airport as he heeds Leo’s words. Leo waves back, even though Madara’s back is turned and he won’t see, and even though it hurts a little, his stomach twisting and turning, he knows it’ll be okay. It’s always okay, and Madara always comes back to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu~ time to work on the next chapter! thanks for taking time to read!!


	4. ...where it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tw: blood, injuries)
> 
> reminiscence: monochrome checkmate~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF OUCH ANGST TAG NOW BC THIS SHIT HURTED

When Madara finds him bloody, arm bent in a way arms _shouldn’t_ be able to bend, face down on the ground at the archery range, the first thought going through his mind is a jumbled string of swears. He sees the music notes, written in blood— how the boy could compose, at a time like this, he’d never understand. Tears, dripping from his eyes, mumbling, humming a painful melody, unable to even call out for help, he would just keep on writing.

“Leo-san,” Madara breathes out, voice breaking. The grey cat sitting beside him mewls again, Madara’s eyes flicking between the beat-up feline and Leo, somewhat putting the pieces together. It was hard not to look away, to not tear his eyes from the scene.

He crouches down beside Leo, carefully turning him over. He’s still (just barely) conscious, breathing shallow. Calling an ambulance would cause a panic, for the incident to be known– ‘ _Leo-san is prideful though, that may only do more harm than good in the long run…_ ’

Going with his last good option, he carefully scoops Leo up in his arms, grimacing as Leo begins to speak. His voice is quiet, unstable, sobs interrupting every other word. “Let me finish it, Mikejima… the world’s missing out on a masterpiece, you know…”

How something like this, a horrible, painful situation like this, could be weaved into a ‘masterpiece’ is beyond Madara’s comprehension. How Leo always tried to make the bad seem good, that everything could be learned from, that everything in this world could be beautiful.

“Leo-san, I’m taking you to a hospital, alright?” Madara informs him with a hushed voice, Leo giving him a bit of a pout before nodding. It’s obvious he’s hurting, that the ache of his arm is putting him through hell, but he doesn’t complain about it, only whining about the loss of his masterpiece and inspiration.

“Once I get you to the hospital, I’ll go back and rewrite it down on paper for you.” Madara promises so Leo will stop worrying, relaxing in his arms with an exhale.

“Thanks, Mama~,” Leo nods, eyes swollen and red. Tracks of tears down his cheeks glisten a little in the late afternoon light. Madara stumbles slightly over a crack in the sidewalk as he watches Leo’s face, Leo’s broken arm bumping into the brunet’s chest a little. Leo’s contorted expression tells him all he needs to know about how painful even that was, but still the ginger tries to shrug it off with a smile.

“Leo-san…” Madara is more careful of his footsteps now, being sure not to put any pressure on the arm. “Would it help at all if I kissed it better?” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood even a little. To his surprise, Leo nods a quick “yes”, not meeting Madara’s astonished gaze.

“Well, if it’ll help…” Cautiously, Madara presses his lips to Leo’s forearm, being sure to make it as soft as he can. He glances up at Leo’s face, watching his expression for any signs of pain, and is quite relieved when there are none.

“It feels better already~...” Leo rests his head on Madara’s shoulder, drifting in and out of consciousness while the taller carries him the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am tired and in pain but... 4 prompts in like 1 day.... wild


	5. ...where it doesn’t hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be more careful~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie... late upload, but its ok..! please enjoy it!! kudos and comments are mega super appreciated

“You really need to be more careful, Leo-san.” Madara scolds him as they walk to the infirmary. Leo had refused Madara’s offer to carry him, or even lean on the taller, instead choosing to walk on his own two feet with a slight limp.

Okay, so _maybe_ he’d been a _little_ reckless and fallen out of a tree. But that really isn’t such a big deal, is it? Well– of course it’s a big deal to Mama, but that’s because he’s always doting on everyone, _especially_ Leo. “I’m fine, Mikejimama~ let’s not waste time with this stuff, I have a magnum opus to finish, y’know~.” He whines, smoothing out the papers littered with notes that he’d shoved in his pockets.

“Mm, no can do~. You landed pretty hard on your ankle.” Madara shoots him a look as they reach the stairwell. Leo glances back at him with a pout. He goes up the first few steps, grimacing at how his ankle buckles a little under the weight. It’s painful— not extremely painful, like when he broke his arm, but a solid six on a scale of one to ten.

“Alrighty, come on,” Madara laughs quietly, slipping an arm around Leo’s waist to support him, helping him get up the stairs. It’s a lot easier from there, and Leo’s glad almost everyone has either gone home or is busy with other activities. It’d suck if Sena or Naru saw him like this, he’d get scolded even more!

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, Leo tries to wriggle out of Madara’s grasp, but ends up tripping over his own feet. Shouting a quick string of swears, he drags Madara, who still hasn’t let go, down with him as he falls. Luckily, nobody seems to hear, (or maybe they just don’t care, there’s always shouting in the halls anyway.)

Getting up, Leo winces at how sore his ankle feels. He could walk on it, no way he’s letting Mama lift him like a little kid- at least, that’s what he’s thinking, until Madara lifts him up into his arms like a little kid.

Throwing a couple light punches at Madara’s chest, he grumbles an annoyed “put me down~.” The brunet chuckles, shifting his hold on Leo to make it a little tighter as he squirms. “Nuh-uh, you’re not getting away.”

Huffing, Leo crosses his arms. “I can walk on my own, don’t baby me.”

Madara shrugs, trying to recall where on the floor the infirmary was. “I know you could, but you’d hurt yourself even more if you did.” Leo doesn’t have a good rebuttal to that, since he’s right, but he still doesn’t like it.

“Ah, here it is~,” Madara hums, setting Leo down so he can knock on the door. Leo fixes his sweater a little, Re-zipping it up. After a moment of waiting, door still unanswered, Madara lets himself in. “Sagami-sensei..?” He calls out, earning no reply.

“He must be out, guess we can’t get my foot patched up then~” Leo laughs, trying to dismiss the subject. “I’m hungry, you got any–“

“Nonsense, Leo-san, I’ll do it~!” Madara closes the door, turning to him with a grin.

“H-huh? That’s… not necessary-!” Madara ignores him, carefully looking through drawers for things he can use. “It’s no use…” Leo groans to himself, sitting down on the table with a sigh.

“Alright, let’s fix you up!” Madara returns with a rolled-up bandage, crouching down so he’s at Leo’s feet. He begins by taking Leo’s shoe off, like some obscure reverse-cinderella moment. His sock is soon off too, and Madara’s unravelling the bandage. “Just lemme know if it’s too tight, okay?” The taller says as he begins to wrap it, carefully swaddling his foot. When he’s done he looks up at Leo with a smile. “How does that feel?”

“...good. It still hurts a little bit, but I can handle it.” Leo nods, face lighting up after a second. “Hey, Mikejimama, gimme a kiss to make it feel better~!”

Madara pauses. “... do you want me to kiss your fo-”

“No- no! Geez, a kiss up here,” Leo points his index finger to his lips. “Please~ I promise it’ll totally help.”

Madara stands up, running a hand through Leo’s hair before giving him a soft kiss, feeling Leo’s smile against his lips. Leo greedily tugs Madara closer by his uniform tie, the smooth touch of his lips an addicting feeling. Eventually, reluctantly, the ginger lets go, pulling away and licking his lips. “Perfect~ I feel a hell of a lot better!” He puts his shoe back on, getting up with a spring in his step.

“Wanna get some food?” Leo asks, heading for the door. “I’m still super hungry~ let’s go, Mama!” He grabs Madara’s hand, dragging him along without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I’m at 10% so time to take a break before writing the next ch! I’m hungry too, actually.. hhn~


	6. ...on a falling tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scout; concerto~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah quick update hehe  
> this was written on my last 4 brain cells hahahaaaaa oopsie!!

Bowing before a thunderous crowd, a wide smile crosses Leo's face, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. Trying to keep his composure as he walks off stage, he looks over his shoulder, Madara following close behind him with a matching grin. 

"You did amazing, Leo-san~" Madara calls, pulling him into an embrace as they enter the wings of the stage. Backstage and hidden from the eyes of the crowd, Leo returns the gesture, fingers grasping at the fabric on the back of Madara's shirt. He lets out a choked sob, burying his face into Madara's chest.

"It's okay, Leo-san," he laughs quietly, running a hand through Leo's hair. His voice is low, calming in a way. "Mama's very proud of you, okay?"

Leo sniffles, pulling back and loosening his grip. His smile is shaky, but it's there, and that's what matters. "Thank you." Voice lacking his usual loud upbeat tone, instead the words are spoken in a soft, raspy whisper only for Madara to hear. 

Madara lightly pushes Leo's untidy bangs back, cupping his face with a hand. Leo's eyes are red, wet with tears and swollen. Even so, Madara can't help looking at him with all the fondness in the world, wiping droplets from the ginger's face with a swipe of his thumb.

"Mikejimama," Leo snickers, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Madara's neck, pulling him closer. "You can't cry too, y'know~ it'll only make me cry more." 

Madara blinks, realizing that Leo is most certainly correct and there are, in fact, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sorry, Leo-san-"

Leo shakes his head, pressing his lips ever-so-softly to where a tear is falling down Madara's face. The action is quick, but it feels so drawn out, a moment filled with happiness and warmth. Madara can feel Leo's face heat up a little under his hand.

"There~" Leo nods, seemingly satisfied with Madara's response to the kiss. He lets go of the taller, rocking back on his heels. He fixes his bangs that Madara messed up, taking a step back with the smallest trace of a pout on his lips.

"I love you," Madara says breathlessly, voice sincere and bubbling with joy. It's almost out of nowhere, and certainly catches Leo off guard. Ivy green eyes blown wide, he stares back at Madara blankly as his face flushes. Leo's heart is slamming in his chest, skipping a beat. 

"I-I love you too, Mama," Leo replies after a second, with the same honesty as Madara. Cracking a smile, he laces their fingers together. "But don't spring that kind of stuff on me, geez~..." Leo trails off. 

"Right, sorry Leo~san," Madara leans into Leo a little, relishing in the moment. Small smirk slipping onto his lips, he opens his mouth once again. "Hey, I love you mo—"

Leo turns to him, pulling him down into another kiss. This time on the lips, and he tilts his head to deepen it a little. Eventually he steps back, releasing Madara. Leo licks his lips a little, admiring Madara's expression. 

"C'mon, Leo-san, don't spring stuff like that on me~" Madara teases, Leo giving him a playful shove as they walk backstage smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed~;3


	7. ...to shut them up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> composing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh it's 2 am this was a bad idea

Watching Leo compose is always… interesting, to Madara. The way his nimble hands drag the pen across the paper (and on occasion, the marker across a wall), frantically jotting down all of the ideas welling up in his mind. The flickers of different emotions on his face, excitement, pride, frustration and then relief. His wild rambling, spouting nonsense about upstaging Mozart, praising the gods for his inspiration, muttering something about “alien transmissions.” The grin on his face, the way his eyes shine when he finishes a piece. “Finally,” he says, touching the pen to his lips as he reads it over, eyes flicking left to right repeatedly.

Almost better is the look he gets from Leo the next day when they’re sitting alone in the practice room, Madara playing the first few notes of the brand new energetic melody. He starts of softly, careful to play it perfectly, but before he knows it he’s loosing himself in the music, fingers practically slamming down on the keys. He picks his head up from the piano for a second to glance at Leo, who’s smiling like a kid.

Picking up the instrument nearest to him, Leo joins in, the music filling the room and flooding out into the hallways for all to hear, bask in the wonder of their harmony. A song that only lasts four minutes at most feels drawn out for hours. When Madara's hands play the final notes they're shaking, and he looks to Leo who's lowering his hands, instrument dropped to the floor as he practically tackles Madara with a hug.

He starts spouting something off about his inspiration is flowing again from that, hands itching for a pen, longing to write. How Mozart would look down on him bewildered, his next song definitley going to blow everyone out of the water and—

Madara kisses Leo, pulling him in by his loose tie, a hand holding his chin with a soft touch. Leo sputters against his lips but doesn't fight it, instead kissing back with all the force and confidence he can muster. Madara breaks off after a few seconds, breathless and smiling. Leo grins back with a wordless nod.

"Well, you have another masterpiece to go write, don't you, Leo-san?" Pulling out the emergency supplies from his backpack, he tosses them to Leo with a lighthearted laugh. Leo doesn't waste any time, clicking a pen and flipping to an open page. 

Madara loves watching Leo compose. It's different from the way he composed last year. It's still desperate, but not in the same way. You can see the fire in his eyes, features practically glowing as he drums his fingers to the new beat. The little hums and mumbles that slip, hand writing every note with vigour.

Madara loves watching Leo compose, because Leo looks so undeniably and genuinely _happy_ when he does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed time to snooze


	8. ...in secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fervent kisses in secret~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been kicking mya ss anyway: gays

“Ah, L-Leo-san...” Madara murmurs, holding Leo closer. He hadn’t questioned it when Leo had pulled him aside after school into an empty practice room, hadn’t questioned it when Leo grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was almost the norm now, really, Leo always pulling some crazy thing like this on him. He’d never resist it, never want to anyway, as he’d pull equally crazy things on Leo on a whim. 

“ _Shh_ ~ quiet, Mama~” Leo teases, pressing his lips to Madara’s neck once more. Those perfect, pretty lips, reddened and slightly bruised from kissing. “If you’re too loud someone could find us, yeah? That’d be bad, _right_?” His voice is quiet, a hushed whisper for Madara’s ears only.

“R-Right, of course,” He nods, lacing a hand through Leo’s soft hair. His mouth is warm against Madara’s collarbone, and the taller just barely holds in a gasp when Leo bites down. Small, sharp teeth dig into his neck, and though it’s slightly painful he can’t bring himself to mind. Small marks are created, a trail of them going up Madara’s neck until Leo’s lips meet Madara’s jaw. 

“You... you’re acting like Rei-san, Leo—” He jokes, words cut off by Leo’s lips crashing against his own, the ginger’s thin fingers cupping his face as he kisses Madara messily. Their noses bump and their teeth clash a little, but it’s still fucking perfect. Leo tastes faintly of chocolate, probably stealing some of that poor juniors sweets again. 

“ _Quiet_ , Mama.” Leo scolds with a grin, licking his lips when he pulls away. Madara can feel a warm flush creeping down his neck, Leo acting more dominant than usual. It’s nice when he gets like this, always good to see this kind of energy and liveliness from him. It’s become more often lately, a good, sure sign of recovery, a sign that makes Madara swell with happiness.

“I’ll try, _for you_ , Leo-san.” Madara laughs gently, pressing a kiss to Leo’s forehead quickly. It catches Leo off guard, cheeks flushing a cute vermillion hue. He pouts slightly, flicking Madara’s forehead with narrowed brows. “You’re a meanie, Mama, you know that?”

“What!? Me~?” Madara mocks surprise, Leo poking at his cheeks in retaliation. It was a childish move, really, but that’s one thing Leo never quite lost. That same old childish way of being... if Madara’s honest about it though, he loves it.

“Stop it~ you’re ruining the mood.” The shorter whines, even brattier now than that first year, Himemiya. “More kisses, Mikejimama~ _I want mo~re..._ ” He drawls out the words, exaggerating every syllable as his eyes gently flutter shut. He really is a king, overconfident and demanding but Madara loves him all the same. 

Madara’s face must be on fire beneath Leo’s hands by now, as he can even feel himself burning up at the words. However, he ignores it, instead opting to follow Leo’s demands and kiss him again. 

‘ _After all, there’s no reason to question it anyway~♪_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time 4 the next chapter wwwwwheewwww

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! really hope i’m Doing my top 2 justice with this, heh~ i have a lot of madaleo wips, but ive never quite gotten madara’s character down (until now?) so i havent posted them... aah~ until next time!


End file.
